


Simple Comforts

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Series: The Adventures of Tesla and Sourwolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Pack Feels, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Stiles expected when he got back from visiting his father was a hug-a-palooza from the resident werewolves in the Paranormal Crimes Unit. Then again, he supposed he should've known better, having been gone for two weeks and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Comforts

Stiles walked into the PCU feeling glad to be home. Sure, he'd only been away for two weeks visiting his dad back in Beacon Hills, but after a while, he was definitely ready to get back to LA. The caseload had been light recently, something Stiles was thankful for. Getting slammed with case after case was draining for everyone. 

He stopped at the break room first, getting some coffee before he went to check in with the rest of the team. Danny was there and gave him a nod and a smile in greeting. “Good trip?”

Stiles returned the nod. “Yep. My dad's doing good. He's starting to think about retirement, but that's not for a while yet.”

“He's the Sheriff, right?”

“Yep. Law enforcement runs in the family on both sides. The Stilinskis and the Harpers have been keeping Beacon Hills safe for at least three generations.”

“Nice.” Danny lifted his mug in salute. “The others are on their way back from a case up in Redding.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Ugh. That's a bitch of a drive. How soon are they supposed to be back?”

Danny shrugged. “Next few hours or so. Scott texted me earlier this morning when they left.”

Stiles hummed in agreement. “Might as well go settle in, then,” he mused. “See you around.” With that, he left, heading for his office. He dropped onto the couch there with a sigh, sipping at his coffee. Damn, it felt good to be back.

~/~

The first inkling he got of the others' return was the feeling of someone staring at him when he went to refill his mug several hours later. Stiles looked up, only to find Isaac watching him with a confused expression from the doorway of the break room. Isaac hesitated before darting in and hugging Stiles tightly, making the technomage glad he wasn't holding his mug at the moment. Before Stiles could say anything, though, Isaac disappeared, heading off to parts unknown. 

“Wait... _What_?” Stiles spluttered after a minute's shocked silence. He abandoned his mug on the counter and went in search of Isaac, wanting to figure out what the hell had just happened. He didn't get very far, though; Erica ambushed him just before he got to the bullpen, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. By the time Stiles got to Scott's desk, he'd been pulled aside by everyone including Boyd, who, as it turned out, was a very good and very gentle hugger. Not that Stiles was surprised, mind; Boyd was one of the kindest and calmest people he knew, in spite of (or perhaps because of) his size.

“So,” Stiles said with little preamble as Scott got up from his desk, “you want to explain what's going on or-- Nope, guess not.” He sighed, automatically returning Scott's hug with one of his own. 

“You haven't seen Derek yet,” Scott said as he let go of Stiles. 

“I've been kind of side-tracked by all the wolf-hugs,” Stiles replied. “What's up with that? I mean, Isaac started it in the break room. _Isaac_.”

Scott shifted uncomfortably on the spot. “You're Pack,” he said finally, blurting out the words in a rush. “You didn't... You smelled wrong, so we were fixing it.”

“Smelled wrong?” Stiles repeated incredulously. “Dude, I took a shower this morning when I woke up. Pretty sure I smell like normal.”

Scott shook his head. “You were gone for two weeks. You didn't smell like Pack any more. You still don't quite. You need to find Derek.”

Stiles sighed. “Alright, alright, I'll go, but stop giving me the puppy-dog eyes. They're worse than my dad's when he's denied a hamburger.”

He turned and went in search of Derek, figuring he might as well get it over with before the Alpha himself came and tracked him down. He found Derek not in his office but in Stiles' own domain, sitting on the couch with a weary expression on his face. Derek's eyes were closed when Stiles arrived, but opened soon afterwards, showing a trace of crimson around the edges of his irises.

“Long case?”

“Long drive,” Derek corrected as Stiles took a seat next to him. He held himself stiffly, hands clasped in his lap. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Go ahead,” he prompted. “Everyone else has. Hug away, big guy.”

Derek relaxed, slinging one arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulling him close. “Thanks,” he murmured, turning his head and burying it in Stiles' hair with a content sigh. “Have a good trip?”

“Yeah, though gotta admit, I wasn't expecting the hug-a-palooza when I got back.”

Derek shrugged. “It's a 'wolf thing.”

“I figured that out right around the time Erica voluntarily hugged me,” Stiles said dryly. “Apparently I smelled wrong, according to Scott. Any better now?”

“Much,” Derek said, not making any motion to let Stiles go. “You smell like Pack, like you should.”

“I was only gone for two weeks. My scent can't have changed that much.”

“It did, trust me. Everyone missed you while you were gone,” Derek said.

“Even you?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Derek admitted grudgingly.

“Says the guy who hasn't stopped outright cuddling me for the last five minutes. You totally missed me, Sourwolf. Don't lie.” Stiles grinned. “It's okay. I missed you guys too.” He paused. “Well, maybe not Jackson, but I don't have to worry about him too much.”

Derek snorted softly. “He transferred to Arizona last week. Says it's better for his health or something.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Right. We'll just let him keep believing that. You hungry?”

Derek shook his head. “We ate on the road.”

“Yeah, and when has road food ever been filling? C'mon, it's late enough that I think we can head home. No one's going to bother you guys about paperwork until tomorrow. Let's get everyone together and have dinner. I heard there's an all-you-can-eat buffet that just opened up over on Third. We can see if they can handle four humans and five werewolves. Should be interesting,” Stiles suggested. 

“Food does sound good,” Derek said, finally releasing Stiles and shifting away. “Alright, but this place better be worth it.”

“Greenberg suggested it. And I've learned to trust him on the food side of things since he's so picky,” Stiles said as he got to his feet. “If Greenberg thinks it's good, it probably is.”

Derek stood as well, looking far more relaxed than he had when Stiles had come in. “So I can blame him if it's crap?”

Stiles laughed, the sound bright and warm as he opened the door. “Sure, sure, whatever you want. Now let's go before they start searching us out like lost puppies. You know how Scott and Isaac get...”


End file.
